Un error como cualquiera
by Izue-chan
Summary: jejeje la pobre Allen-chan encontrara el amor en el novio de su mejor amiga Lenalee KandaxLena Yullen  Entren si quieren saber n.n
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIAS:Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginacion. En esta historia Allen sera mujer n.n y sera un fic Yullen al principio sera kandaxlena pero despues viene lo interesante, puede llegar a tener palabras obscenas y violencia muy poca casi nada, tratare de poner un poco de comedia aunque soy muy mala para eso asi que tratare de que una amiga me ayude. Es mi primer fic asi que espero que no sean malos con migo T^T y todo lo que sale aqui es pura ficcion, en fin ya les dejo leer.

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. Gray Man no son de mi propiedad sino de Hoshino Katsura-san excepto Aoi ella es invento mio y alguno que otro personaje n.n

INTRODUCCION:

Kanda es de una familia adinerada vive en Inglaterra despues de llegar de Japon con su hermana gemela (mayor) despues de que sus padres murieran en un accidente cuando tenia 8 primaveras y Froi Tiedoll cuidara de el y de su hermana (Aoi), despues de unos años Kanda y Aoi viajaron a Inglaterra a estudiar la Universidad y Kanda se tuvo que hacer cargo de las empresas que les dejaron sus padres al poco tiempo de vivir en Londres conocieron a Lenalee Lee y a su hermano Komui Lee director de la prestigiosa Universidad Black Order y a Lavo Bookman un destacado alumno de esta.

Para ellos la vida era normal y la miraban pasar frente a ellos con indiferencia hasta que un dia les llego la diversion…

_Continuara…_

Bueno solo lo que incluirá este pobre fic xD

Creo que muchos se darán la idea de que pasara y obvio qu el próximo cap saldrá Allen-chan a molestar a kanda y leenale sufrirá y a lavi se lo querra comer un perro y aoi chan chan chan….

TODO ESTO PROXIMAMENTE xD

Reviws plz ^^


	2. Calurosa bienvenida

Bueno regreso a aqui a continuar la estupidez de ayer pero esta vez va a durar más o eso digo yo jeje

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura-san sino no estuviera escribiendo esto

CALUROSA BIENVENIDA

Era un día como cualquiera en la vida de Kanda Yuu el niño rico con un corazón frio como el hielo con un carácter tan duro como una roca pero en su corazoncito tenía una persona especial ¡Lenalee Lee! La que logro quebrar la roca o eso decían…

Kanda iba entrando a la universidad cuando se topo con Lenalee su novia

-Buenos días Kanda-kun ¿cómo te fue en la junta de ayer con los empresarios?-lenalee puso una cara de ¡Me muero por saber!

Kanda suspiro-conseguí el contrato con la compañía Noah-a veces le molestaba que lenalee se metiera en todo lo relacionado a él y en ese instante hizo su aparición Lavi que venía corriendo

-Hola Lena, Yuu-chan como están hoy?-Lavi venia respirando agitadamente por venir a todo lo que le daban sus piernitas

-¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi nombre eh conejo del demonio!-y ahí estaba Kanda con su aura que asustaba a los pobres pajaritos que volaban por ahí

-Vamos Yuu no te enojes que no ves que los pajaritos se asustan-y por supuesto Lavi también se asusto

-¡Cállate que tú tienes la culpa y ellos también por pasar por aquí!-A Kanda se le habían ido las ganas de golpear a Lavi todo por los pajaritos

-Bueno dejando de lado a los pajaritos ¿Por qué estabas corriendo? Todavía es temprano y no han comenzado las clases-le extendió la mano a Lavi para que se parara

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que en la mañana el viejo Panda entro a mi habitación y como tenia libros ´´importantes´´ según él, tirados en el piso y hasta debajo de la cama me dio una patada y yo salí corriendo de la casa y él me empezó a perseguir y así es como termine aquí-decía Lavi más cansado que antes por tener que contar todo

-Te lo tienes bien merecido Baka usagi

-Que cruel eres Yuu-chan, Lena yo no sé cómo puedes salir con alguien como él es un monstruo TT_TT-Lavi tenía cascaditas en los ojos al estilo anime

-Eso no es cierto Lavi para mi Kanda es muy tierno-Lenalee tenía una de sus sonrisas estúpidas (lo siento es solo que no me cae muy bien lenalee jejeje)

-Lenalee en qué mundo vives cuando Kanda sea tierno será el apocalipsis-dijo Lavi con una gotita en la cabeza y Kanda igual

-Callate Lavi, para mi Kanda es la mejor persona que podría exsistir-wow Lenalee se enojo

-Kanda por dios que le hiciste a Lenalee ya la perdimos-Y Lavi empezó a hacer su drama

-Yo no hice nada estúpido conejo y ya vámonos por que las clases ya van a comenzar-Y como siempre Kanda se fue primero

-En serio Lena yo no sé cómo puedes ser novia de un insensible como el T^T

-Ya cállate Lavi y vámonos

En el aula

Entra el director (Komui)

-Escuchen todos les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera ella viene de Rusia así que trátenla bien-Komui le hizo la señal de que entrara

-Muy bien ella es Allen Walker

-Mu-mucho gusto mi nombre es Allen Walker vengo de Rusia y desde hoy estudiare aquí espero que nos llevemos bien-les dedico una sonrisa a todos y algunos se sonrojaron incluyendo a cierto japonés

-_Es muy bonita y su piel se ve suave y sus ojos plateados azulados se ven tan inocentes y…. ¡Rayos pero que estoy pensando!-se abofetea mentalmente-¡Como una chiquilla me parece tan interesante! tsk debo de dejar de pensar en eso-mientras Kanda se peleaba con su subconsciente cierto pelirrojo también le hecho el ojo a la albina_

_-hmmmmm parece una buena persona y se ve dulce e inocente yal vez me acerque a ella jeje ya lo decidí le hablare-mientras Lavi sonreía por dentro (y por fuera) la china no se quedo atrás y también le hecho el ojo (pero no de esa manera xD)_

_-guau parece interesante creo que puedo llegar a ser su amiga_

Y mientras estos miraban a Allen de pies a cabeza Komui observaba donde se sentaría la menor

-Ok Allen te sentaras al lado de Kanda-kun -komui solo planeaba fastidiar a Kanda al sentar a Allen ahí-_esto será interesante-_pensó para sus adentros

_- Moo nii-san yo quería que se sentara a mi lado_-Lenaleehizo un puchero y Komui se dio cuenta pero la ignoro

Cuando Allen llego al lado de Kanda este ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada poniéndola nerviosa y así las clases comenzaron y al final de ellas Lavi y Lenalee se acercaron a la chica nueva

-¡Hola!-saludaron al unisonó Lavi y Lenalee

-Etto hola jeje-Allen se encontraba nerviosa

-Yo soy Lavi Bookman pero solo dime Lavi

-Ok ´´Lavi´´ yo soy Allen Walker pero me puedes decir Allen

-Ok ´´Allen´´ ella es Lenalee Lee hermana del director Komui

-Mucho gusto Lenalee

-Y ese amargado de allá es Kanda Yuu-chan n.n

-¡Que no me llames así conejo!-Kanda ya traía otra vez su aura negra lo bueno que no había pajaritos ahí n.n

-Pero es que Yuu-chan tú no te presentabas así que lo hice por ti-dijo sonriente el conejito

-Tsk-solto un suspiro-Yo soy Kanda Yuu pero que ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre-vamos Yuu-chan no te pasara nada porque te digan así-dijo el pelirrojo si pensarlo y Kanda Yuu-chan solo gruño

-Bueno es un placer conocerlo Kanda-san espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos-Allen le extendió la mano pero Kanda solo se le quedo viendo

-Yo nunca seré amigo de una Moyashi-solto una risa

-Co-como que una Moyashi, yo no soy ninguna Moyashi señor Bakanda-san –Allen solo se cruzo de brazos al terminar de decir esto

-Repite eso Moyashi-Ahora si Kanda iba a acabar con los pajaritos del mundo T_T

-Como desee Bakanda-sama – y le dedico una mirada malévola con una cara inocente (eso si da miedo)

-¡Yo te mato baka Moyashi no me importa si eres una mujer te arrepentirás!

-Espérate Kanda no puedes cometer asesinato imagínate si te meten a la cárcel pobres de los delincuentes que tienen ahí te tendrán que soportar y con tu carácter no van a aguantar nada

-¡Primero te matare a ti pedazo de idiota!-(wow de seguro a Kanda le darán un trofeo de ´´El que da más miedo´´ jaja)

-No espera Yuu-chan soy muy hermoso para morir waaaaaa-Lavi ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida

-¿Estará bien?-le pregunto Allen a Lenalee

-No te preocupes lo hacen todo el tiempo, bueno dejando eso de lado espero que podamos ser amigas-Lenalee le extendió la mano

-Eso espero yo también n.n

-¡Oigan dejen de estar platicando y AYUDENMEEEE!-demasiado tarde Kanda ya se encontraba mallugando a Lavi

-¿En serio que estará bien?-dijo señalando a Lavi que le salía un chorrito de sangre de la cabeza

-Si no te preocupes ellos dos son muy amigos aunque no lo parezca

-Hmmmm pues lo dudo mucho pero bueno yo ya me tengo que ir

-Ok nos vemos mañana

Después de salir de la universidad Allen se echo a correr

-T_T se me hizo tarde ahora Timcampy me va a morder por no darle su comida pero valió la pena ahora creo que ya tengo una amiga jejeje y Lavi me pareció divertido y Kanda el es solo un Bakanda

_Continuara…_

Jejejeje pero que cosas se me ocurren bueno para el próximo cap. Lavi saldrá todo mallugado cortesía de Kanda Yuu-chan jajaja

Espero que dejen reviews o jitomatazos no importa yo los aceptare jejeje


	3. LOCURAS

Chesee y bueno ya regreso con la continuación de la locura que comencé la otra vez n.n en Este cap Lavi sufrirá pero en la forma bonita (si es que existe) y ya aparecerá la nee-chan de Kanda y Lavi por fin tendrá un perrito y este no será su día jajaja bueno ya les dejo leer

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino n.n

**Locuras**

Era un día normal para todos excepto para algunos como la pobre Allen-chan que al despertar o más bien la despertó Timcampy saltándole encima pero como eso no funciono la mordió, Allen al despertar lo primero que encontró fue a Tim encima de ella exigiéndole comida a las 5:00 A.M.

-Tim se pude saber ¡POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS!-Allen se paro arriba de la cama mandando a volar al pobre Tim y gritándole

-Guaaauuu-Tim se enojo por que su dueña lo maltrataba y como todo buen perrito se hizo el mártir y se echo a ´´llorar´´

Allen al notar esto bajo de la cama para consolar a su perrito-Lo siento Tim eso solo que… es muy temprano-_y aparte a quien le da hambre a las 5:00 A.M?_ –Tim al parecer pudo leer la mente de Allen y la mordió (xD)

-WAAAAAAA! Mendigo Timcampy solo estabas actuando ahora no te daré nada de comer-jajaja Tim solo le salto y le mordió la cabeza

-¡ NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO TE DARE UN PASTEL PERO YA NO ME MUERDAS!-eso fue lo único que se escucho y al final se encontraban Allen y Tim comiendo (claro que Tim el pastel y Allen puro cereal

-T_T mi pasteeellll snif* snif* -Allen se encontraba tan profundamente dormida que cuando sonó el despertador cayo de la cama

-Ittaii-dijo sobándose la cabeza cuando se percato de que Timcampy estaba bien dormido en arriba de su cama

-Aun en sueños eres malvado-ahora se encontraba viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados-Un día me la pagaras y ¡TAMBIEN EN SUEÑOS! y Tim ni le prestó atención

Allen vivía en un casa grande mejor dicho mansión tenia jardín y todo pero a Tim no le gustaba dormir allí así que le quitaba la cama a Allen, el cuarto de allen era espacioso las paredes pintadas de un color guinda vino y una alfombra del mismo color con unos grandes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista hacia el jardín que tenía unos hermosos rosales entre morado y lila

-dio un largo suspiro-Creo que ya es hora de que me arregle o si no se me hará tarde, ¡Y TU QUITATE!-arrojo a Tim fuera de su cama- ¡GUAAAUUUUU!-jaja Tim salió volando a quien sabe donde (no tengo nada contra ti Tim pero ya no se me ocurría nada jeje *huye*)

-Me agrado mucho la Universidad y también Lenalee (¡QUE TE PASA!), Lavi y creo que hasta Kanda uffff no lo puedo creer, creo que mi cerebro sigue dormido-se dijo Allen para sí misma-bueno en fin creo que ya es hora de irme-decía allen terminando de vestirse (por que ya había desayunando, ver a Tim comiéndose su pastel le dio hambre así que se lo comería antes que él) Allen vestía una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga blanca un pantalón negro entubado y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla sin tacón y una gabardina negra un poco arriba de la rodilla y llevaba el cabello suelto (es largo y obviamente plateado o blanco)

-Tim ya me voy regreso al rato y ¡NO TE COMAS MI PASTEL!-como si Tim le hiciera caso

En el caso de Lavi el Panda ya lo había dejado noqueado jaja pobre Lavi Lenalee se encontraba arreglándose y Kanda ese estaba comiendo soba (ya se por que te dicen soba-man)

En el salón todos ya se encontraban esperando a Allen-chan (namas Lavi y Lenalee y uno que otro)

-Buenos días-decía Allen entrando en el aula

-Buon giorno Allen-chan-decía Lavi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Konichiwa Allen-esta vez saludo Lenalee y Kanda… ese no dijo nada

-Yuu-chan donde están tus modales saluda a Allen-chan-Lavi lo dijo mas con el propósito de hacerlo enojar que con el de que saludara a Allen

-Cállate baka usagi o te mato ya suenas como ´´papi Tiedoll´´-Esta vez como que Kanda no tenía ganas de golpear a Lavi o de plano se cargaba la flojera

-¿Kanda estas bien? ¿No te enfermaste?-Lavi ya hasta se estaba fijando si tenía fiebre

-Te la iba a dejar pasar pero ahora te voy a mutilar-decía mientras los nudillos de kanda crujían

-Creo que yo mismo cabe mi propia tumba, Allen si muero o más bien voy a morir por favor dile a Panda que yo queme su preciado libro para vengarme T_T-Lavi ya hasta testamento estaba haciendo

-Resale al santo que quieras al cabo que ninguno te ayudara-y eso era más que obvio ninguno quería morir

Ahora así estaba la cosa Lavi arrodillado rezando y kanda detrás de el listo para matarlo junto con su aura que cada vez era mas obscura y se desato el desmadre y hasta otros que no tenían nada que ver terminaron heridos

-¡NO POR FAVOR YUU-CHAN NO ME MATES HAZLO POR MI CARA QUE ESTA BIEN HERMOSA! Y TAMBIEN POR LAS MUJERES QUE DESEAN CONOCERME! Creeme que soy muy codisiado

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES Y YA MUERETE! –Kanda le pegaba y le aventaba y mallugaba a Lavi pero este al parecer ya no le afectaba tanto

-Oye Lenalee ¿quién es Panda? –pregunto Allen que le echaron el santo xD-OYE Y YO QUE NI TE IMPORTO?

-Hmmm pues veras Allen-chan es el abuelo de Lavi-dijo Lenalee como tratando de recordar-¡NO ME IGNOREN!-se escucho el grito de Lavi y las 2 empezaron a reír en eso entro el maestro y Kanda dejo a Lavi medio muerto y ya se le escapaba el espíritu por la boca y estaba cantando-Aaaaaveeee Mariiiaaaaa

-Lavi puedes dejar de hacerte el payaso y sentarte en tu lugar-decia el profesor de Quimica Reever-san

-No estoy haciendo ninguna de mis payasadas es que Yuu-chan me maltrata es un pésimo esposo-Lavi llorando al estilo anime y señalando a Kanda

-Ahora si te termino de matar-kanda salto desde su asiento

también tenía ganas de morir ese día

-A ti también te voy a degollar-le salto encima y salían chorritos de sangre-¡DALE DURO!-a lavi no le dio tiempo de decir otra cosa porque Reveer también lo arrastro, a los 2 los mallugaron como a la fruta del mercado

-Lavi es un suicida-pensaba allen con una gotita que resbalaba de su cabeza al ver tal masacre -Tienes razón-decía lenalee en las mismas que allen-Allen-chan ¿te gustaría ir de compras cuando salgamos?-Lavi y Reveer todavía estaban tratando de sobrevivir-Si ahora no tengo nada que hacer, _jajajaja para que se le quite a Tim y que se muera de hambre ¡ESO TE PASA POR MALVADOTE! JAJAJAJA aunque lo más probable es que me mate pero no importa-_eso pensaba con una sonrisa macabra

-Si Allen-chan va yo también-dijo Lavi que ahora si se encontraba muerto junto con Reveer-y también va Yuu-chan-wow Lavi solo revivió para decir eso pero Kanda le pego (hmmm lavi que inteligente de tu parte)

Y asi se pasaron las clases hasta que llego la hora de salida y Lavi termino en la enfermería junto con Reveer pero no murieron

-Bueno ahora si vamos de compras-mientras compraban cayo la lluvia

-Creo que es mejor irnos-Allen-chan dijo al ver que la lluvia duraría mucho

-Tienes razón solo pago esto y nos vamos-lenalee fue corriendo a pagar

-Yuu-chan ¿me cargas?-pregunto un Lavi con cara inocente Yuu solo le dio un zape

-Solo me tenias que decir que no-Lavi de nuevo ya tenía sus cascaditas al parecer nunca se cansa

-Si te hubiera dicho que no me seguirías molestando-lo miro con una mirada acusadora

-Se nota que me conoces-Lavi tenía su famosa sonrisa-A si Yuu ¿por qué viniste si a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas?

-Por que tampoco hubieras dejado de molestar

-Creo que mejor me cayó

-Oigan ya vámonos-decía una Lenalee feliz como un niño al que le dan su paleta pero ella compre ropa

-¿Como le haremos?-se encontraban frente a un calle que parecía rio por la lluvia-Se ve profundo-esta vez le toco el turno de hablar a Lenalee-No es cierto para mí que ni esta profundo-Lavi como buen niño levanto su mano para hablar

-Yo voy primero-y Lavi como menso salto y…. se lo llevo la corriente

-WAAAA ME AHOGO AYUDENME!

-Lavi agárrate de algo-Lenalee fue corriendo a ayudarle

-JAJAJAJAJAJA eso te pasa por andar molestando conejo-por primera vez Yuu-chan se echo a reír y claro también allen

-jajaja Lavi como puede ser posible que te haya pasado esto jajaja-Allen ya hasta lagrimitas le salían de los ojos de la risa

-Moyashi súbete a mi espalda-kanda se agacho para que allen pudiera subir

-Ehhhh?-allen tenia cara de WTF

-capaz y si caminas por ahí también te vas como el conejo aparte de que te enfermarías por moyashi que eres

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!-allen sabia que era verdad a lo mejor también se la llevaba la corriente o se enfermaba

-Es-es-esta bi-bien-dijo para luego subirse a su espalda, a la pobre moyashi se le subieron los colores a la cara-_Kanda a veces puede ser amable y estando asi se siente bien y kanda huele bien-_Allen al pensar esto ya parecía jitomate

-Ka-kanda´

-mmmm…

-a-ari-ga-gato

-Solo lo hice para no estar aguantando al conejo cuando te enfermes-aunque Kanda no lo quería aceptar lo hacia para no ver a allen enferma y sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella

-Aunque solo fuera por eso gracias-Y ya cruzaron el ´´rio´´

Lenalee todavía trataba de rescatar a un ya ahogado Lavi

-Crees que deberíamos de ayudarlo?-allen ya estaba bajando de la espalda de kanda

-Que se las arregle solo yo ya me voy

-Eh, por que?

-Por que yo si tengo cosas que hacer dile a Lenalee que me tuve que ir

-A Lenalee?

-si

-Porque?

-Porque es mi novia acaso no lo sabias?

-no

-pues ahora si-kanda suspiro y dijo-ya me voy tengo algo que importante que hacer

-Entiendo-Allen se puso un poco triste por que kanda ya se iba y por saber que kanda y Lenalee eran novios

-Bueno ahora si adiós

-Kanda

-hmmm

-nos vemos mañana-allen le dedico una sonrisa triste, kanda al ver esto también se puso un poco triste no sabía porque pero esa niña causaba cosas que nunca pensó sentir

-Si hasta mañana-al decir esto se marcho

Lenalee por fin había logrado sacar a Lavi del ´´rio´´

-Lo siento pero es que no pensaba que estaba tan profundo además como una calle normal puede parecer rio?-(pregúntenme a mi xD)-Lavi estaba todo mojado y escurriendo agua

-Y Kanda?-pregunto Lenalee buscándolo con la mirada

-Se tuvo que ir

-Ohh ya veo

-Oigan podemos ir a comprar unos zapatos?

-eh? Porque?

-porque la corriente se llevo los mios

-o-ok

Despues cuando iban caminando por la calle un perro mordió a Lavi

-Maldito perro…-no termino de hablar cundo un montón se le lanzaron encima para morderlo

-Creo que este no es el dia de Lavi-allen pensaba que ya había visto todo pero no los perros aparte de morderlo le dejaron regalitos como rabia y vacunas jajaja y otras cosas

-UUUWAAAAAAA ¡TODOS LOS PERROS SON IGUALES!-salio corriendo y se topo con un perrito café con unas cuantas manchas negras bien kawaiii

Lavi se le quedo mirando y de repente grito- ¡STRIKE!

Allen y Lenalee se quedaron como piedras al ver tales escenas tan ridículas

_Continuara…_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Se acabo el cap

Jajajaja pobre Lavi lo traian como costal de papas primero Yuu-chan luego el agua y ahora los perros pero Lavi nunca aprende n.n

Hmmm como a mi se me hizo largo el cap (como soy una floja pa escribir) hasta ahí lo deje iba a escribir un montón de mensadas mas pero me contuve y también iba a salir la nee-chan de Yuu-chan pero mejor la dejo para el otro cap ujujujuju ahora salió namas como 10% de yullen que digo 10% namas como 5% bueno para el otro será 80% y pienso para un cap o caps futuros dejar a los 2 solitos osease 100% YULLEN WIIIII

ARIGATO a Kotoko-noda-san y a Racksha yami espero que les guste

Bueno dejen comentarios, jitomatazos, bombas, criticas y demás nos vemos en el otro cap que lo subiré pronto porque si no, se me juntan las ideas bueno ya bye~bye


	4. Pensamientos

Ciaossu este cap es para los que se han electrocutado por lo menos unas 100 veces (como yo) xD) jajaja no es cierto es para quien lo quiera leer. Bueno este capítulo va a estar medio corto porque mi inspiración se fue junto con mi ardillita T_T se murió la pobre ahora namas me queda una ufffff pero dejando eso de lado cada vez tengo menos tiempo para pensar en mis tonterías las clases de danza las de piano y próximamente corte y confexion y aparte la escuela y las tareas =.= mi vida es un caos, dejo mi drama de lado y ya les dejo leer el cap que pa mi que no me quedo bien T-T

**DISCLAIMER:-**man no es mío es de Katsura hoshino-san si fuera mío estaría la familia dango

Era un día hermoso excepto para el perrito del que Lavi se enamoro ay Lavi

-STRIKE!-Lavi corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia el perrito y lo abrazo

-Que Kawaiii!-y ahora lo estaba asfixiando

-Oye Lavi el perrito se está poniendo azul-señalo allen al perrito sin nombre

-NOOO! Que tienes perrito quien te hizo esto lo pagara caro-Lavi le salió fuego por detrás

-Eyy que fuiste tú-Lenalee le dio un zape

-GOMEEEEEENN! Perrito mátame para pagar lo que hice-saco un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y se lo estaba dando al perro

-guaaauuu-el perrito se traumo

-Bueno ahora ahí que elegir un nombre para ti-esta vez Lavi lo cargaba (sin ahogarlo)

-Laviii

-que allen-chan

-qué tal si ya tiene dueño

-pues de menso que lo dejo en la calle ahora es mío-Lavi estaba empezando a hacer berrinche

-No comprendes

-Si comprendo necesita un nombre-ahora lavi daba vueltas con el perrito todo feliz

-Déjalo Allen una vez que empieza nadie lo puede parar-Lenalee le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de que lo dejara

-Pero está mal

-Ya lo sé pero no entenderá además es cierto el perrito estaba en la calle así que el dueño tiene la culpa

-Lenalee-a Allen le caía una gotita al estilo anime

-Hmmmm que tal si te pongo Burger King

-Pero qué clase de nombre es ese-ahora Lenalee y Allen estaban seguras que su amigo no estaba nada cuerdo

-guaauuu-el perrito negó con la cabeza al parecer si se iba a quedar con Lavi

-Hmmm entonces Paladino-Lavi puso una sonrisa que se esfumo cuando el perrito volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Porque no te gustan los nombres que te pongo! waaaaaa-Lavi ya estaba gritando espantando a todos los que pasaban por ahí

De repente el perrito salió corriendo hacia algún lugar y Lavi lo empezó a perseguir

-MINGO PANCRAZIO PANCHITO GERTRUDIZ APOLONIO TERCERO vuelve aquí!

El perrito se detuvo frente a una persona y se puso al lado de esta

Lavi voltea a ver a la persona y dijo-¿Aoi?

Allen y Lenalee que pensaban que ya habían visto todo también voltearon a ver a la persona

-Holaaaa Lavi, como estas, hace mucho que no te veía, como te ha ido, ya tienes novia?

-Este hola estoy bien y hace mucho que no nos vemos y me ha ido bien y nop no tengo novia-finalizo Lavi la lista de respuestas

-jeje lo siento es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenia tanto que preguntar

-Si ya me di cuenta

-Ohh hola Lenalee no te había visto y este tu quien eres-señalo a Allen

-Ahhh yo soy Allen un placer-le ofreció su mano

-Holaa Allen-chan eres amiga de Lavi y Lenalee?

-Este sip

-Ahh es cierto deja me presento yo soy Aoi Kanda

-Mucho gusto-le dedica una sonrisa

Aoi-san tenía el cabello largo debajo de la cintura los ojos azul claro y se veía casi igual a kanda

-Este… ¿es Kanda?

-Ohh creo que ya debes de conocer a mi hermano es Yuu Kanda

-EHHHHH? Es la hermana de Kanda se parecen pero en el carácter son muy diferentes-Ahora si allen ya viste todo o eso creo

-Si ella es la Nee-chan de Yuu-chan estaba en Italia estudiando pero al parecer ya regreso-Lavi estaba ayudando a que allen no le diera el paro (que exagerada que soy jajaja)

-Jejeje es cierto que no nos parecemos mucho pero si somos hermanos gemelos-a Aoi ya le había pasado muchas veces lo mismo que con Allen

-Ahhh lo siento es solo que no se parecen y o puedo creer que Kanda teniendo una hermana así sea tan amargado, Ahh sin ofender

-No te preocupes Allen hasta yo pienso que Kanda es un amargado y por cierto Lenalee todavía sales con ese antisocial?-Al preguntar esto allen se puso medio triste y Aoi lo noto

-este sí y Kanda no es un amargado ni antisocial-Lenalee hizo un puchero muy infantil

-Jajaja lo que digas-Ahora Aoi se reía a carcajadas

-Este yo ya me tengo que ir discúlpenme-Allen ya sabía que Kanda y Lenalee eran novios pero le afectaba y no sabía por que

-Asi no te preocupes Allen-chan ya nos veremos otra vez-Aoi le sonrió

-Hasta luego Aoi-san Lavi, Lenalee nos vemos mañana-Allen esbozo una sonrisa falsa

-Byeee Allen –chan cuídate de los perros pueden ser peligrosos pero no todos son iguales mi Mingo es diferente-y a Lavi se le iluminaron los ojos al decir el nombre del perrito que se encontró

Ya cuando Allen se había ido Lavi le pregunto a Aoi que si el perrito era suyo

-Aoi el perrito es tuyo

-Nop me lo encontré y le estaba buscando dueño

-Entonces me lo puedo quedar?-Lavi se estaba emocionando

-Sip

-Viva! Mingo ahora eres mío-cargo al perrito-también te vas a llamar Chocolate-ahora si el perrito asintió al parecer el nombre le había gustado no como los otros

-Bueno yo ya me voy que Yuu-chan no sabe que iba a venir jejeje

-Ok byeee

Y así se despidieron

Kanda se había metido a bañar porque estaba empapado y ya se encontraba en la cama listo para dormir pero algo se lo impedía

-Tsk porque estoy pensando en la moyashi –cuando le dije que Lenalee y yo eramos novios se deprimió o al menos eso note se veía triste y no sé por qué verla así me dolió

Mientras Kanda estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de la moyashi Aoi había entrado y ahora se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta observando a Kanda

-Nee Yuu-chan que clase re relación tienes con Allen-chan?-pregunto con cara seria a su hermano que se sorprendió

-Que haces aquí se supone que estabas de ´´vacaciones´´en Italia-le dijo como si ya supiera la razón del por qué se encontraba en Inglaterra

-No estuve de ´´vacaciones´´ estaba estudiando y sabes que vine aquí porque debes casarte pero primero contesta, mi pregunta ¿Qué sientes por Allen?-Aoi tenía una mirada fría

-Yo no siento nada por esa Moyashi así que no te debes preocupar-Kanda estaba mintiendo si sentía algo por Allen aunque no supiera que

-A mi no me engañas puede que todavía no te des cuenta pero al parecer aunque no llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse parece como si se conocieran de otra vida, vamos hasta sobre nombre le pusiste pero eso no importa, solo te voy a decir que no te debes involucrar con ella

-Y porque no me debería involucrar eh?-ahora Kanda observaba a su hermana con desprecio

-Ella es la hija de Mana Walker y por lo tanto es familia del clan Noah y esa familia es muy poderosa además tu ya tienes a Lenalee ¿no?-esbozo una sonrisa un tanto maléfica

-Yo nunca me involucraría con esa Moyashi

-Hmmm lo dudo mucho-cada vez su mirada era más malévola

-Si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí ya te puedes ir no te necesito

-Que cruel eres, acabo de llegar y ya me estas corriendo pero no me voy a ir pienso pasar algún tiempo aquí

-Mientras no me molestes no haya problema-en ese momento lo que más quería Kanda era que su hermana se fuera

-Lo siento pero te tendré que ver y mucho, ya es hora de que formalices con Lenalee o con cualquier otra que sea apropiada para casarse contigo claro excepto la Moyashi-sonrio de lado

-Tú no decides cuando me casare y menos con quien así que ya vete-Kanda ya estaba demasiado irritado

-Está bien me iré pero de tu casa no del país así que me tendrás que ver aparte de que estudiare en la misma Universidad que tu

-VETE!

Aoi estaba saliendo del cuarto-solo no cometas el mismo error que yo-susurro pero Kanda la alcanzo a escuchar

Kanda no quería ver a su hermana no es que no la quisiera solo que era muy difícil lidiar con ella además de que ahora no era como si estuviera de humor

-Yo no siento nada por la Moyashi y nunca lo hare-pensando eso Kanda por fin pudo dormir pero para había alguien que seguía pensando

-Kanda es un amargado pero aun asi creo que es un poco lindo-Allen-chan se sonrojo-Pero que dije ya debo a verme vuelto loca como que Kanda es lindo eso no pasara ni en millón de años

Suspiro-Tim ya es hora de dormir-Y tim llego corriendo y salto a su lado y se acurruco en la cama

-Mañana será un dia pesado te extraño Mana-y diciendo esto se quedo dormida

Con Yuu-chan

_Era un día de invierno y unas cuantas personas caminaban por la calle en especial dos…_

_-Aoi es una tonta como es le pudo olvidar hacer la tarea por eso papa la castigo-Era Yuu-chan de pequeño e iba caminando con su mama_

_Su madre era idéntica a Aoi solo que sus ojos eran de un color azul obscuro casi negros como los de Kanda y su nombre era Izue_

_-No digas eso Yuu-chan a ti también se te puede olvidar hacer tu tarea y Aoi no te diría que eres un tonto-soltó una leve risa_

_-Si como no, ella haría lo mismo que yo pero resulta que yo soy más inteligente_

_-Jaja bueno ya, y como que crees que le guste a tu hermana de regalo de Navidad?-pregunto mientras veía varias tiendas_

_-Un libro de tortura-Kanda tenía una cara muy seria_

_-No ya en serio que crees que quiera?-suspiro enserio que sus hijos no se llevaban bien_

_-Un peluche Dango_

_-Ohhh tienes razón a lo mejor si le gusta_

_-Lo dudo ella odia esas cosas_

_-Entonces para que me dices que quiere eso ehhh?-Izue se le quedo mirando y después de tanto tiempo Yuu hablo_

_-Namas-y se volteo para otra parte_

_-Eres muy cruel-estaba llorando a cantaros_

_-Apresúrate que se está haciendo tarde-Kanda estaba apurando a su propia madre_

_-Espérate deja le compro esto y para mí esto!-dijo feliz abrazando su nuevo peluche_

_-Estas enamorada de los Dangos verdad-su madre sí que era medio rara_

_-Mucho-ella seguía abrazando a su Dango_

_-Le diré a papa-y empezó a caminar hacia su casa_

_-Espérame-le grito su madre que ya iba corriendo_

_De repente Yuu se le quedo viendo a un ciego_

_-Mama que tiene el señor-pregunto aunque pareciera malvado todavía era un niño y tenía muchas cosas que aprender_

_-El es ciego no puede ver_

_-Y como le hace para vivir_

_-No se necesita ver para sobrevivir_

_-Porque?_

_Suspiro-Mira Yuu-chan hay cosas que no se pueden ver con los ojos como el corazón de las personas pero eso no hace que no puedas vivir o sí?_

_-No_

_-Entonces él es igual el no puede ver con los ojos pero si con el corazón entiendes?_

_-s-si_

_-Bien ya es hora de irnos_

Kanda se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol

-No importa si ves con los ojos o el corazón nunca sabrás como es el corazón de alguien, eso lo aprendí con la vida la gente siempre te traiciona y por eso tu ya no estás aquí-La madre de Kanda no murió en un accidente la asesinaron pero nadie sabía la verdad excepto el

En la Universidad

-Holaaa Yuu-chan-Lavi corrió y abrazo a Kanda

-Que no me llames asi y suéltame!-Kanda estaba golpeando a Lavi con un libro en la cabeza para que cayera

-Vamos Kanda no maltrates a Lavi-esa fue Allen que acababa de llegar

-Tu cállate Moyashi

-QUE NO ME LLAMES MOYASHI! BAKANDA ahhh es cierto mejor baka yuu-chan-allen solo empezó a reir

-Te voy a matar Moyashi-Kanda ya tenía su aura cuando entro el profesor

-Kanda puedes matar a quien quieras después de clases ahora siéntate en tu lugar-Kanda solo chasqueo la lengua y se fue a sentar

-La próxima me la pagas Moyashi-susurro apenas audible para que Allen pudiera escucharlo

-Si si lo que digas Yuu-chan

Kanda estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Allen (para pegarle nada más n.n) pero el profesor hablo

-Kanda quédate quieto ahora voy a decir las parejas para que hagan el próximo proyecto

Y a kanda le volvieron a arruinar su intento de asesinato

-Las parejas serán… Kanda tu estas con Allen porque si te pongo con Lavi lo matas-El profe ya conocía bien a Kanda

-Ehhh! Y yo con quien-Pregunto Lavi que era el único que todavía no tenia pareja

-Tu estarás con Lenalee que hoy no vino

-Ahh Ok así si-Ya el conejo digo Lavi no reclamo

-Y a mí porque me toco con la baka moyashi

-Porque komui salió con su ´´no pongas a Kanda con Lenalee quien sabe que le hará ese pulpo´´ y por eso te puse con Allen por que los demás te tienen miedo

-Está bien

-Bakanda me sorprende que te callaras a la primera-Allen ya le estaba echando leña al fuego y aparte le estaba mostrando una sonrisa

A Kanda le salto una venita-Callate Baka Moyashi-Vamos que si esa Moyashi le hacía enojar

-Bakanda yo no soy Moyashi y menos baka en cambio tu jum-todavia le sonreía

Kanda ya no supo que decir y así se la pasaron hasta que acabaron las clases

-Baka Moyashi apurate-Kanda y Allen iban a hacer el trabajo que les dejaron esa tarde

-No me apures Baka-Ahora Allen hacia un lindo berrinche

Kanda al ver el berrinche de Allen pensó _´´kawaii´´ _

-Te ves muy infantil haciendo esa cara-le desordeno el cabello con la mano

Allen al ver lo que hizo Kanda se quedo pasmada

-Oye Moyashi-Kanda ya se había adelantado

Allen despertó de su sueño y se sonrojo-Ya voy-_nunca pensé que Kanda haría algo como eso_

-Despierta Moyashi-Kanda se le quedo viendo-Pero que te pasa

-Lo siento vengo un poco distraída jeje-se disculpo Allen todavía con el sonrojo aunque no se le notaba mucho

-A donde vamos a ir a tu casa o a la mía?-pregunto después de suspirar

-A donde sea por mi está bien-Allen no dejaba de pensar en ´´eso´´

-Entonces lo haremos en mi casa ¿está bien?-pregunto volviéndola a ver

-Es-esta bi-bien-Allen-chan ahora si se puso como jitomate

-Entonces vámonos

_Continuara…_

Iba a escribir más pero me canse así que ya lo dejo para el otro cap

Gracias por los reviews y hasta la próxima


End file.
